


Однострочники

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как они жили после событий пятого сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однострочники

**Author's Note:**

> В моём фаноне после пятого сезона Мэтт переехал из своего аквариума в квартиру Бекера.

***  
\- У нас заканчивается ромашковый чай, - говорит Мэтт, когда Бекер появляется на кухне. Бекер хмыкает и ставит чайник. Микроволновка пронзительно пищит, молоко в стакане Мэтта обжигающе горячее и успокаивает почти так же, как рука Бекера на плече.  
\- И молоко тоже.  
\- Тогда нам стоит заехать в супермаркет после работы. Если не появится очередной динозавр...  
\- ...и не разнесёт супермаркет, как сегодня.  
О кошмарах, приведших их обоих на кухню в три часа ночи, они не говорят. Не сейчас. Но Мэтт каждый раз засыпает с мыслью, что когда-нибудь расскажет, что самый большой его кошмар - потерять Бекера. И тогда Бекер расскажет ему про свои ночные страхи.

***  
\- А это что здесь делает? - Мэтт удивлённо уставился на диван. По его спинке, сползая на сиденье, тянулся огромный пронзительно-зелёный крокодил. Плюшевый.  
\- Это подарок, - почему-то смутился Бекер. Мэтт обошёл диван и крокодила по кругу, разглядывая зелёное чудовище со всех сторон. - Джесси сказала, что не успела подарить его тебе на День рождения, потому что её отвлёк сбежавший из клетки смелодон.  
\- Можешь ничего больше не говорить.  
Весь вечер Мэтт сидел, обмотавшись крокодилом. Бекер бы приревновал к подарку, но Мэтт в обнимку с плюшевым крокодилом выглядел слишком забавно, чтобы обижаться. К тому же ночью крокодил остался на диване, хотя у Бекера и были сомнения, что Мэтт согласится расстаться с ним хотя бы на ночь.

***  
Мэтт не помнит, когда последний раз им с Бекером удавалось спокойно позавтракать. Он варит кофе как любит Бекер, с молоком и коричневым сахаром, пока тот колдует над яичницей и тостами, и чувствует умиротворённое спокойствие внутри. Солнце заливает кухню теплом и ленивым субботним спокойствием. Мэтт думает о том, как они после завтрака выберутся за город поиграть в пейнтбол, а вечером будут сидеть на диване и смотреть игру. К концу первого тайма Бекер незаметно спихнёт на пол плюшевого крокодила и можно будет возмущенно отвоёвывать место для игрушки. И забыть про второй тайм... Мэтт улыбается, как сытый кот. И именно в этот момент у обоих звонят телефоны.  
\- Прощай, прекрасное утро, - говорит Бекер прежде, чем поднять трубку и услышать про очередную аномалию.

***  
Бекер потрясающе целуется. Не то чтобы у Мэтта действительно есть, с чем сравнивать, но что есть, не идёт ни в какое сравнение. Потому что от поцелуев с Бекером подгибаются колени и в голове не остаётся связных мыслей, кроме как "Ещёещёещёещё!.." Поэтому он вцепляется в ворот футболки Бекера так, что потом сводит пальцы, а сама футболка оказывается безнадёжно испорчена. Но Бекер всё равно не возражает. К тому же Мэтт всегда может честно аргументировать, что не он это начал.

***  
К ним редко кто заглядывает в гости. Дело, вероятно в том, что их самих слишком часто не бывает дома. Тем удивительней звонок Бекера с просьбой заехать по дороге домой в супермаркет и купить что-нибудь подобающее к чаю. Мэтт не успевает спросить, зачем. Впрочем, если бы Бекер ответил ему тогда, Мэтт бы имел шансы попасть в аварию от изумления. И так и не познакомиться с родителями Бекера.


End file.
